


Whisked Away

by briqhtskye



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I think?, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Weeping Angels - Freeform, gender neutral reader, i was really inspired ok, my first ever doctor who fanfic whoops, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtskye/pseuds/briqhtskye
Summary: This is how your story begins, how it is told, and how it ends. You are (Y/n), and this is how your life unravels into disorder and adventure once you've been whisked away to the stars. Not that you'd mind a little trouble.(This all starts within series 5, just a heads up. I'll add more tags / tw along the way once I update this piece a bit more.)
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. How It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> okay so it's 3:37am and i've never written for doctor who before at all, but i've been inspired for the past couple a days and wanted to give it a go. this is more or less "how it begins" or what sparks the chain reaction that is going to be this fanfic. it's slow, there's no doctor yet, yadda yadda. it's just mush, but give it a go, yeah? it's *your* beginning.
> 
> this first chapter is heavily influenced by real experiences i've had from work just a by the way :*

Dropping the goody two-shoes facade and sticky-sweet smile wasn’t exactly how you meant to go about it. It wasn't your fault, you think, that other people wasted their potential to be decent human beings towards those in the customer service department. Did strangers really believe in your eager-to-help personality? That you adored the oncoming sass and ignorant attitudes of entitled white women with their racist husbands? Or even having to suffer the oncoming kicking and scratching and high-pitched wailing of their spoiled toddlers? Because, if they did, they were foolish. Absolutely foolish.

You plopped yourself at the employee table in the backroom, combing through your hair out of either pure frustration or relief (mostly the latter). Letting your temper get the best of you was unheard of in the workplace. You were the five-star employee that marched onwards with a weary smile and a level head, always aiming for top-tier customer satisfaction. The model that others looked up to; an icon!

But at this point, you didn’t really care. Or maybe you never did.

The textbook definition of “Karen” had waltz up to the register, stringing along her ugly, little look-alike gremlins. Two sons and a daughter. All who were equally irritating, as expected.  
You couldn’t really pinpoint the exact few words she had said that snapped the littlest bit of sanity you had left. Her passive aggressive way of talking had already made you slightly uncomfortable, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. The way she slammed her fake designer back on the front table, knocking over the little trinkets you had standing upwards, was also something you were used to.  
Maybe it was how you couldn’t even finish saying your well-practiced, award-winning greeting that had also rubbed you the wrong way. You weren’t a fan of people talking over you, let alone, cutting you off mid-sentence. It was your biggest pet peeve. Karen had already inserted herself in your list of people you’d hate to know on a personal level, nevermind her attitude.

Either way, you eventually lost it. You had slammed your hand atop the table, aiming a stormy glare at the lady in front of you. That had got her shut up momentarily, as she gasped in disbelief at your sudden change of attitude. Your light-hearted choice of words had switched to an _explicit _choice of vocabulary, so to say.__

____

“Hey _lady _. I don’t think I’ve warranted anything that deserves disrespect. Aren’t you being a little harsh towards me for no reason?” You began, your lips forming a thin line.  
“Excuse you?” She replies, placing a hand on her chest. Her children had finally perked up from their former bickering or whining; you weren’t really paying any attention to them. “I’m the customer here! Your job is to offer me _great _service. You’re being difficult for no reason!”____

_____ _

____

_____ _

Taking a deep breath, you sighed. Loudly.

_____ _

____

_____ _

“I’ve explained to you as many times as I _could’ve _, ma’am. If the big boss says no, then the answer for you is no. I’ve repeated myself multiple times. At this point, I can’t take your service.”__

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

“You can’t refuse my service, I’m your paycheck!” She retaliates, squinting her eyes towards the crooked nametag on your shirt. “(Y/n)! I want the manager here, now! You’re obviously too young and unreprimanded to know how to do your job. I want you _fired _!” Karen hollers, it being _her _turn to slam her fist against the table.____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Now you remember: this was the very moment you decided to throw it all away.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll take the pleasure of leaving myself! You people are so inconsiderate and rude, and for no damn reason! I do my job by the book every single day and get _nothing _but crap!” Swiping away the nametag from your chest, you threw it haphazardly behind you. “It’s people like you that make customer service so difficult, Karen! I’d like to see you try to uphold the nice-guy charade six days a week, having to tolerate the _bullshit _that comes from _your __mouth _!”________

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And here you are, scratching at your scalp in a feeble attempt to calm yourself. You were for sure out of a job with no alternatives to fall back on. Then again, you didn’t really plan on quitting this one, either.  
The amount of stress and pure irritability you had accumulated over the past year and a half had been bursting at the seams. You had been struggling for the longest time to keep up the cool and collected attitude you were known for. Could they really blame you, though? People were so hateful and bitter and repulsive towards you and your coworkers for no reason!  
Fully grown adults throwing temper tantrums and demanding free compensation for not getting what they want. Unsupervised, little children running around the store, creating all sorts of chaos and disorder. Spoiled teenagers who believed they were just _SO _amazing throwing about curses and slurs and all sorts of profanity your way. Even the elderly felt they were entitled just because they were old!__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“God, I’m _over _it.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Frankly, I am, too.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You shot up, now face to face with your _boss _of all people: Cyrus. An older, elderly sort of man who you’d classify as a typical grandpa. Thin, gray hair to match his age, a belly gut, and a shaggy moustache that could really use a trim in your opinion.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A sense of dread embodied your very core before you sit upwards, nice and straight. Nervous.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They weren’t giving you a look of disdain or scorn; in actuality, he didn’t seem remotely upset on the outside at all, much to your confusion.  
Cyrus leaned against the entrance of the doorway with his arms crossed, looking down upon your form as if he was scanning you. Analyzing your entire being. Or, he was debating whether or not it was his turn to lose his cool.  
Before you could speak up, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head. Placing a hand on his hip, his stone-like expression had changed into something a little more soft.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It took you long enough,” he began. “To break a bit.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _What _?” You shook your head, baffled. What did he mean by that?__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He chuckled. “I’ve been waiting for you to finally let loose a little. Not so much towards a customer, but in general. What happened, happened.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You were almost at a loss for words. “You’re just going to... ignore the fact I just treated someone like crap because I was upset? I practically told the world I’m fired.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your boss sighed once more as he offered a tired, old smile. “(Y/n), you’ve been working here for the longest time. I’ve been looking for a reason to finally let you go anyways. Isn’t it time?”  
He stepped forward to grab the empty seat to your left, settling himself comfortably next to you. “You’re still young, much younger than I am. You should use that to your advantage; get out of town, go see the world for a bit. You’ve got so much more in you then to be shackled here.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You were definitely at a loss for words now. You had no idea that he’d been thinking as far as your future, let alone really caring.  
“Sir, I-”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I don’t want any buts or ifs or whatever else you kids say these days. Go grab your stuff and get your butt outta here, (Y/n). You’re my best employee, so go home and be free before I change my mind.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You had never been so excited to do _more _.__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Red Light, Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some backstory on your life and take our first steps into what a life or death situation feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a couple days but here it is! i just wanna say that this story has *no* beta-reader; i'm the author *and* the beta-reader lol so it's not exactly perfect. it's definitely a longer chapter, though, so i hope that makes up for it! :*

“Where are you off to this time? You’ve been going out a lot more ever since you quit your job, and you never go out!”

You glanced at your mother, giving her a small pout. “That’s rude! I was out practically every single day because of that place. Now that I’m not behind a counter all day, I can _go out_ and _do things_.” You smiled, giving your mother a kiss on the cheek before spinning around the opposite direction, facing the front door.

After your boss (or the entire store, really) witnessed your angry outburst, you somehow landed yourself a happy ending. Cyrus, your ex-boss, told you to live your life to the fullest while you still could and somehow inspired you to try. With your everyday life consisting of the same cycle with having a job, it took some time adjusting to all of the new free time you obtained.  
One thing you immediately noticed was how attracted you were towards the outdoors; something about mother nature herself seemed to keep you on your toes. Morning and nightly walks were at the top of your to-do list just about everyday. You weren’t sure if it was because you’d been so accustomed to being indoors for most of your time that the world appeared to be more fascinating than before.

“Stay safe, okay? Love you, honey.” Your mother replies, spinning you around to place a light peck to your cheek. Nodding, you turned to face the front door once more.

“I’ll be back later!”

\---

Wandering along the sidewalk with no desired destination quickly became one of your favorite pastimes. There was always something to be found the further you traveled, especially in the moments you were almost certain you were lost (bless having a gps). It didn’t help that you’d immediately put on a pair of headphones and blast your favorite tunes, but it really was the little things when you felt so at peace.  
You lived in a quaint little community settled by the ocean, in which most would say you were lucky to be so close to the water. Living only blocks away from the beach brought in a constant cool breeze (which felt amazing, of course), but the humidity was the real issue.

It didn’t matter much, though; not like you could control it anyways.

Marching forward, you passed by the same library you’d typically walk by to get to work. Right after that would be a conveniently placed coffee shop, family owned by some of the residents themselves (their coffee kept you mildly sane during the worst of your shifts, so bonus points for them). Following along the stream of weary buildings held a line of restaurants (family owned, of course), bars, and an alarming amount of gift shops (the summer season turned the place into a classic tourist trap). The little town was stuck in a cycle of the same people, the same routine, the same everything.

Although each day was supposedly different, you began to notice just how repetitive and dull your life was becoming. You would soon run out of new areas to traverse and become unable to expand your walkable bubble.

Sighing, you pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind; might as well focus on the present.

\---

Eventually, you stumbled upon one of the very few playgrounds the town had to offer. With most of its basic necessities rusted and washed out of color, the children tended to play around the equipment rather than to actually use them.  
The funny part about this place, you think, is how the town cemetery was its neighbor. Little gremlins frolicking about the playground next to the graves of loved ones made you chuckle and nobody seemed to have a problem with it.  
You glanced towards the giggling group of kids, none of them to be older than eleven. One of the girls, a brunette with pigtails, separated herself from the group and ran about thirty feet away from the others. She then spun around, a big grin on her face, and proceeded to holler towards her friends.

“I’m ready when you are!” She called out. The rest of the group seemed to hear her, understanding, and lined up in a straight line together. Some were laughing at each other while others had prepped themselves into a running stance.

Oh! You knew what they were playing!

“ _Green_ light!” The brunette shouted. Her friends proceeded to jump into a sprint. After only about two seconds, she snickered. “ _Red_ light!” Shouting again, her group had attempted to suddenly pause in their tracks. Crossing her arms, the little girl kept a keen eye on her friends.

To be honest, you didn’t think kids played red light, green light anymore! It was a little nostalgic watching them play one of your favorite childhood activities. The game was so simple, and yet, it could keep you entertained for hours.

...

Well, you didn’t want to stay put for too long! As endearing as it was to hear the uncontrollable laughter of children (not really, you think), you decide otherwise.

Spinning around, you were met with the cemetery. Most people probably wouldn’t consider going for a stroll amongst the graves of loved ones, but you did, of course. As it was the early afternoon, there would be nothing to fear, too! Ghosts and demons and anything horror-related never attacked anyone in broad daylight (according to movies, yes). You didn’t plan on trampling over anyone’s grave or anything; just a brisk walk through the rows of tombstones and you’d leave just as quick!

With a hum of approval, you advance forward towards your destination.

\---

“Wow.”

As you step onto the property, you were surprised to see it so abandoned. The graveyard had rows upon rows of the same, generic tombstone stacked along one another. Very few had any special monuments attached, and even then, there wasn’t anything too eye-catching about them, either. Somehow, the playful atmosphere from before had been easily replaced with something more solemn.  
Although you say “abandoned,” there was someone standing by their lonesome. A single stranger, standing tall in a thick bomber jacket, staring at one of those fancy monuments. Out of curiosity, you decided to move closer.  
There, you see the stranger had been staring at a lone statue that hadn’t really been a grave at all. There was no nameplate, no date; not a single word or piece of information etched into any part of the stone. Instead, you see the lone sculpture for all of its glory.

The statuette was an _angel_! But a sad angel?

They stood firm and tall, but their hands were hiding their face as if they were crying. Attached to their back were feathered wings, and they were dressed with drapes and robe-like clothing. Any popular depiction of an angel had those two important features, but most angels didn’t cry.  
You scrunched up your nose, an eerie feeling sending a shiver down your spine. The whole “being in a graveyard” thing was really getting to you, huh?

“It’s _odd_ , isn’t it?”

You almost flinched as you shot your eyes to the left. The stranger had spoken; an elderly man.

“I’ve lived here my entire life, born and raised.” He continued, his pupils aimed at the statue. “And that means I’ve watched my own family grow old and die. I’m here a lot, you see.”

You weren’t exactly small-talk material and you didn’t really know what to say, but you opt to indulge the old man anyway. “I’m sorry.”

“I visit my ma and pa every week; two graves up, three to the right. There they are, buried together just how they wanted it to be.” He explains, pointing a finger past the statue. “And I’ve never seen this stone sculpture before, not _once_. Not _ever_. Isn’t it just _odd_?”

You shrugged. “You did say you visit weekly. Is it so strange that someone would add something like this in a weeks’ time?”

The old man shook his head, keeping his gaze trained upon the statue. He had eyes full of worry. You blinked, unsure of what other explanation there could be.

“Have you ever seen an angel cry? A crying statuette of an angel, especially at the cemetery? Look at it, you. Angels don’t _weep_.”

“I am looking. I mean, alright, it’s a _little_ weird, but what do I know? This could be an angel in mourning for everyone that’s buried here! Isn’t that sentiment nice?” You explained yourself further. It seemed as if no matter what you said, the old man didn’t agree. He simply shook his head once more, growing seemingly upset.

“I’m sorry, kid.” The stranger mumbled in a defeated tone. Taking in a deep breath, the old man took a step backwards. “Keep your eye on it. I’ll look as long as I’m able, but once I’m out of view…” He croaked. You turn your gaze towards him.  
“ _No_!” He hollered angrily despite the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. With a better look, you could see just how bloodshot they were, his face growing red. “Look _back!_ ”  
For some reason, you listened, whipping your head back at the monument.

You could practically feel your heart _stop_.

There, you were able to suddenly see the face of the statue. _Its hands were covering them just seconds earlier_.  
“I blinked! I’m sorry, I must go! Keep your eyes on it!” The elderly man panicked, continuing his march backwards. You began to do the same.

“What the heck…?” You whispered, straining your gaze upon the angel. “H-hey, old man! What’s going on!?”  
“I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_! You must understand, I…!” Frantically, he rambled. Walking backwards, keeping his eyes on the statue, doing his best to avoid the other graves. His pace was much faster than yours as he maneuvered easily through the graveyard. You, on the other hand, weren’t so quick, hitting tombstones and tripping over the air itself. You could feel fear bubbling within your stomach.  
Without thinking, you blinked, as the old man must have made a u-turn to scurry out of the cemetery by himself. The statue had changed its gentle-looking expression into a _monstrosity_.

And it was _closer_.

The once crying statuette of an angel matched the description to that of a demon. It’s face was scrunched up and distorted, holding its mouth wide-open to show off its razor-sharp teeth. Their hands were reaching for your form, revealing its overly large claws that were definitely not there earlier.  
You found it ironic that the back of its form still held angel wings when it was anything but!

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Death by statue is _not_ how I wanna go!” You shouted, a part of you hoping someone would hear. You could only keep your eyes open for so long, the cool breeze of the outdoors causing them to water.

_“Then don’t blink!”_

\---

Minutes ago, you had found yourself in a life or death situation against a demonic-looking statue that moved whenever you weren’t looking at it (thanks, old man!).

In the present, you were still in that same situation, but two more strangers had intervened, rambling back and forth to each other about weeping angels and not blinking that only made you question everything even more. Here, you were leaning against a random tombstone (sorry!), making an attempt to listen to said strangers bicker and yell while keeping your gaze upon the statue.

“If we just back away _slowly_ , _without blinking_ , we’ll be just fine!” The male of the duo announced, pulling out some sort of pen from his shirt pocket. From behind, all you could really make out was his matching suit and floppy brown hair; not much to go by.

“Doctor, I don’t want a do-over of what we _just went through_!” The female of the two had retaliated, her eyes fixed upon the statue. She had long, ginger hair (which you found quite pretty, actually) and a Scottish accent from what you could tell.  
“It’s not a _do-over_ , this is a _rescue_ mission!” He countered. “In fact, keep your eye on it for a second!” Suddenly, the man spun around to meet you, a grin plastered on his face.

“Hello! I’m the Doctor, and that is Amelia Pond! Lucky for you, we have a plan!” The Doctor introduced himself before spinning back around once more. The Doctor? He didn’t even finish his own name!

“Is now _really_ the time for introductions!?” Amelia complained while you nodded your head in agreement.

“I _gotta_ agree with the lady but my name’s (Y/n), nice to meet you!” You hastily replied.

Carefully, you began to maneuver yourself around the tombstone you were leaning upon, wanting to create more distance between you and the statue (creature? thing?). You were confused, and scared, and not really sure if what was going on was some elaborate prank, or if you were simply dreaming. But, as if on cue, the Doctor and Amelia began to do the same, cautiously stepping backwards. All three of you had kept you gazes upon the angel, somehow conveniently blinking out of sync with each other.

“Okay, easy does it! I’m going to open the door and we’ll all run inside, yeah?” The Doctor announced before whirling around to dash past your form.

“What door!? We’re in the middle of a _cemetery_!” You hollered in response, turning around to look at him run along. There, a few meters behind you, stood a bright blue police box. Had that always been there? Even when you first came to the graveyard? You could’ve sworn you saw nothing remotely enlightening when you stepped foot within the territory.  
Suddenly, you hear Amelia scream. You whip your head back over, only to flinch and trip over your own feet in fear. There, the angel was extremely close to your figure, their fingers barely grazing the collar of your shirt.  
You shriek in surprise, fear overloading your body. You could feel your heartbeat go into overdrive. The anxiety within the pit of your stomach was going to burst.. Everything in your body begged for you to sit up and run, but that little voice of reasoning in the back of your head demanded you stay still: for the moment you looked away, you would be dead.  
You weren’t too sure where the Doctor (odd name, still) and Amelia had gone. You strained your vision to focus on the snarling statue in front, ignoring the conversation the others were having. Their voices seemed muffled, as if you were disconnecting yourself from the outside world. All you could focus on was not being torn to shreds by a statue.

You felt as though time itself had stopped, and you were perpetually stuck in the moment. Your eyes itched and watered; you didn’t trust if the others were looking at the statue. They could’ve left you behind by now and you wouldn’t have even noticed. Could you blame them if they did? The old man from before had you replace him as the creature's next victim; who’s to say you may or may not have done the same?  
Tears were streaming from your eyes by now, not that you were crying on purpose. Your eyes stung from the saltiness, causing you to squint. Your vision blurred, and at some point, you couldn’t keep them open anymore.

“This is the _worst_ game of _red light, green light_ I’ve ever experienced.” You muttered to yourself before shutting your eyes.

\---

Next thing you know, Amelia is grabbing at your arm, pulling you up from the ground. She drags your stumbling form towards a blurry, blue something only a few feet away. The tears spilling from your eyes makes your vision worse. You take your free hand to rub away at them as you see a slightly distorted Doctor poking out from the blue structure. He’s urging you and Amelia (or Amy, as he called her) to run inside somewhere, but you feel so out of it that you just let Amelia string you along. He’s looking, he hollers, as you and Amelia run inside somewhere, and all you heard is the slam of a door being shut and locked.

“Now that wasn’t so hard!” The Doctor exclaims, clapping his hands together. He grins, and although you just barely managed to stop running (and escape, you think), something had changed.

“Of _course_ it wasn’t!” Amelia replies, her words dripping with sarcasm.

You were leaning against some metal railing, attempting to catch your breath whilst rubbing at your eyes once more. The tears had ceased and you managed to bring yourself back down to earth.  
You glance up to question the Doctor and Amelia when you gasp in bewilderment at your surroundings.

This _certainly_ wasn’t the cemetery anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't even begun writing the next chapter yet so gimme about a week! as always, a comment or kudos is greatly appreciated :* thank you!


	3. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n), meet the TARDIS, and TARDIS, meet (Y/n). Let's move forward, yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this definitely took more than a week to write, but it's finally here! thanks for waiting, and thank you for the kudos these past couple a days. this is my first doctor who fic at all, so writing out these characters is still very new for me. im glad some of you guys enjoy it, though! thanks a bunch! <3

“And this is it?” You questioned, unsure. You fiddled with your fingers as you continued, confusion clouding your words. “This is a, uh,  _ spaceship _ ? A ship? That can go into  _ space _ ? I mean, I-I  _ know  _ we send people into space with  _ rockets _ , but this really doesn’t look like one! In the traditional sense, of course.”

“A spaceship  _ and  _ a time machine! Can’t say one without the other!” The Doctor (whom you figured out  _ actually  _ goes by ‘ _ the Doctor _ ’ and nothing else) replies, a satisfied grin plastered upon his face. “She’s the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space.”

“It’s time travel  _ and  _ space travel, (Y/n)! Isn’t that exciting?” Amy exclaimed excitedly. “Anywhere we want and we can just  _ go _ .”

“So you,” pointing a finger at the Doctor, you squint your eyes in suspicion. “...you’re an alien? And you are as well, Amy? Oh my god, you’re both  _ aliens _ !”

“Not  _ me _ , only he is! I’m 100% human, just like you.” Amy retorts, almost seeming offended. She then laughs at your conclusion, leaning against the metal railing of the TARDIS.

“So you’re … his partner in crime?” You question again before aiming your gaze at the Doctor. “Doctor, do you abduct humans to space-time travel with you? Am I next? Wait, that was a bit rude of me to say… but is it true?”

The Doctor and Amy chuckled in amusement, obviously enjoying your onslaught of questions and open-minded assumptions. It was always endearing to find someone so  _ puzzled  _ at the idea of meeting an alien or traveling through space  _ without  _ a man made rocket. Humans truly knew so little.

“Alright, ignore those questions, but I  _ do  _ want to know something.” You explained. For a moment, you hesitated, not really sure if you  _ really  _ wanted answers. Just the thought of living without knowing what almost killed you, though, left you unsatisfied. “What  _ was  _ that thing? Back at the cemetery, I mean…”

Amy grew somber at that. She swallowed, glancing up at the Doctor for him to do the talking. As he was the supposed alien, he must be the expert.

“That... is a creature called a  _ weeping angel _ . They are, quite literally, psychopaths. They don’t feel anything but the need for food.” The Doctor explained. “And to do that, once a weeping angel touches you, you’ll be zapped back into the past. That’s how they  _ feed _ .”

You followed through the first half of his explanation, but became  _ increasingly  _ more confused during the second half.

“How does being sent to the past, uh,  _ feed  _ statues?”

“ _ Time energy _ , of course! I’d hope you catch on!” The Doctor just about hollers as if the answer was painstakingly  _ obvious _ . “And you’re  _ wrong _ , because weeping angels  _ aren’t  _ statues.” He says matter-of-factly before deciding on leaning against the console of the TARDIS. He crosses his arms.

“Weeping angels move just as you or I, but when any other living creature looks at them, they’re  _ quantum-locked _ ! Isn’t that fascinating? It’s  _ almost  _ the perfect defense mechanism! They’re completely harmless when anyone looks at them!”

The Doctor grew progressively more cheery despite the subject at hand. He had clapped his hands together before spinning around to face the controls of his ship. Somehow, you could see he had a little pep in his step as he wandered around the center.

“Basically, they’re awful, and I’d rather go home and fall asleep for three days straight.” Amy conceded, walking over to the middle of the TARDIS as well.

“Nap time already? No matter!” The Doctor mused. As if on cue, he began to pull levers, screw and unscrew knobs, type in whatever he was typing, and so much more that only left you defeated. Immediately afterwards, though, the TARDIS began to shake aggressively as if an earthquake had begun. The conversation ended the moment you felt yourself inwardly  _ pleading  _ to a god you don’t believe in for your life.

_ “Geronimo!” _

\---

The violent shaking of the TARDIS had ended just as quickly as it had started.

The Doctor had already ran towards the main entrance to the TARDIS, pulling it open with ease. Sunlight poured out from what you could tell, and without a moment of hesitation, Amy had strolled on out with a pep in her step. Out of curiosity (and the need to see if you had  _ actually  _ changed locations), you slowly followed, peering your head just outside the door.

Admittedly, you had believed your eyes were playing tricks, or that you were somehow dreaming. The Doctor had fumbled with his TARDIS, caused a mild earthquake, and landed you somewhere that was  _ not  _ the cemetery.

“We aren’t- I mean, we’re not in the graveyard …anymore? How?” You stammered, feeling slightly disoriented. Outside, you could see the Doctor following Amy out, the two standing idle and staring at your cautious form. From your perspective, the cemetery was replaced with an entirely different environment.

Unconsciously, you stepped outside the TARDIS to come face to face with a house encased in all sorts of shrubbery and plants. It was just about three stories high from what you could tell, and it was definitely more rural than city-like. The greenery was flourishing despite the cool breeze, and the house itself  _ radiated  _ coziness; someone, or a family, was currently living there.

It was then that you realized that you were  _ in front of Amy’s house _ . That was the only conclusion you could come to.

“Don’t forget to pick me up again, Doctor!” Amy demanded lightly. Although she had laughed afterwards, her tone of voice made it sound more  _ threatening  _ than anything. She then whirled around to face the front door of the household, marching right on up the porch.

“Alright, alright! On you go, Miss Pond! I have a guest to attend to!” The Doctor had waved her off, turning around as well to look at  _ you _ .

“Get (Y/n) home safe, okay? It was nice meeting you, by the way!” Amy hollered. After that, she had slammed the front door shut and the ‘click’ of the lock was all else you could hear.

Still gazing upon the overgrown house, you stood idle. A million questions were bouncing off the walls of your brain, and yet, you couldn’t utter a word. Amelia Pond, the pretty ginger-haired Scottish lady, had asked to be taken home, and here you were, casually standing outside of her house. The Doctor was an alien mad-man or  _ something _ with a spaceship called a TARDIS that could travel any _ where _ and any _ time _ .

And you were just  _ there _ , amidst it all because of some demonic, statue-like creature that could not  _ tolerate  _ being looked at.

“Right on! Let’s get you back, yeah? Isn’t Leadworth nice?” The Doctor practically beamed. He grinned as he walked past you, supposedly entering his spacecraft.

“Leadworth?  _ England _ , Leadworth!?” You whipped around to face the Doctor head on, your eyes landing upon a blue police box,  _ of all things _ .

“It’s a police box. A bright blue  _ police box _ .” You deadpanned. Glancing downwards, the said police box was actually the TARDIS itself, you noted. With the door wide open, you could see the familiar setting of the TARDIS’ console and glowing lights that littered the room.

Already inside, the Doctor’s smile had only grown wider, a snicker leaving his lips. He leaned against the console, looking at you expectantly, as if he was waiting for something. You ignored him, however, as you cautiously stepped through the front door of a police box that led you to the insides of a  _ spaceship _ .

“My  _ god _ , it’s bigger on the inside!” You shouted, almost annoyed. The Doctor threw his fist in the air in rejoice, rambling on how newcomers had always repeated that same statement. Hearing it once more was obviously some sort of victory.

With each step, it seemed as though you were gathering more questions than answers, much to your dismay. It was almost frustrating how mind-boggling everything was turning out to be. You didn’t like being kept in the dark (not that the Doctor was doing it on purpose) about most things;  _ important  _ things, especially.

How did physics work so well to fit a spaceship into a blue police box? How were you in your hometown one second and then suddenly out of the country?  _ Why did a spaceship look like a police box in the first place _ ? If there was one of those _ weeping angels _ at your hometown, and with the Doctor being an alien as well (much to your little gathering of knowledge), how many more extraterrestrial beings were on Earth?

Well, there was only one way you were going to get some answers.

“Doctor!”

\---

After a trip back home (literally; the TARDIS shook a little less violently and you were proclaimed to be back at home), words spilled from your mouth at a constant speed. Question after question, you fired all of your fascinations and concerns at the Doctor all at once! Some he would answer, and others, he gave you an open-ended statement that only left you wanting  _ more _ . There was obviously so much more to be said!

“You ask a lot of questions; almost more than I do!” The Doctor had acknowledged, although somewhat surprised.

“How else will I get answers? You have all of the knowledge and experience, I don’t!” You replied. By now, you were curious about the world outside of the earth and the milky way above; if the TARDIS was a spaceship, surely the Doctor has been all over! “I was skeptical earlier, but you’re the _ real deal _ ! You get to go everywhere, right?”

The Doctor nodded proudly at that.

“All over!” He said. “There are billions upon billions of stars and planets to discover and visit; a vast universe full of culture and technology you couldn’t even  _ dream  _ of witnessing.” The Doctor continued, stepping towards the entrance of the TARDIS once more like before.

“And I mean that literally! Your human brains have a big imagination, but those dreams have  _ nothing  _ when compared to what the universe has to offer. There are planets full of creatures and people with their own cultures and ways of living; their own customs, food, clothing, etcetera. There’s  _ so much _ and it's  _ wonderful _ .”

With that said, the Doctor had pushed the door open, immediately stepping outside. You followed behind him quickly, your eyes gazing upon the familiar outside world of your hometown. Briefly, you forgot that you weren’t dreaming and almost didn’t believe what you were seeing. Nonetheless, your vision wasn’t playing tricks on you.

The TARDIS parked itself in one of the many alleyways between the neighborhood streets, out of side and out of mind. Although there were people strolling about to enjoy the outdoors, nobody had even  _ glanced  _ towards the random police box that appeared out of _ thin air _ . The general public had continued to go on about their lives.

“Why has nobody noticed the blue box?” You questioned, turning to stare at the Doctor who had stood next to you. In turn, he did the same.

In this moment, you gave yourself a chance to  _ really  _ study him.

He was tall, around six foot give or take; his hair was a dark brown, straight and floppy along the gentle breeze. The Doctor was styled in a hazelnut-colored plaid blazer over a typical white dress-shirt. His slacks bore a solid darker brown hue, and attached to them were a pair of  _ suspenders _ , of all things (nobody wore suspender anymore)! What really stood out the most, however, was the choice of a  _ bowtie  _ over a regular tie attached to the collar of his neck.

If anything, his fashion was  _ strange _ , but who were you to judge? The word  _ strange  _ seemed to compliment and match everything lately.

“Perception filter  _ and _ a cloaking device; I quite like it, and she likes it, too!” He responds. He then looks up at the TARDIS in admiration.

“You know, every answer you give just makes me think of a million more questions to ask. You keep me wanting more, Doctor.” You admitted, staring downwards at your fumbling fingers. Somehow, a feeling of dissatisfaction had welled within your belly; it almost seemed sad. “You and Amy- you two get to travel all over, wherever you want? No consequences?”

“Well, there’s always consequences; cause and effect, that sort of thing.” The Doctor huffs before turning his gaze to you once more. “The universe is vast and bountiful, (Y/n); there are all sorts of hostile creatures and monsters. More that are similar to that of weeping angels- maybe worse, maybe not.”

“But you can go to the future and the past, too, right?” You question again, looking up to meet his eyes. You didn’t want your conversation to end.

“Aw yeah, of course! I could go back five years if I wanted to, or I could travel a  _ billion  _ years into the future. Give myself a little tour of what the human race has become! Although, I already know, but  _ still _ !”

At this point, you wouldn’t be upset if he was bragging. A traveling alien could go wherever and whenever he wanted to with a flip of a couple switches in his nifty box-looking spaceship. Any human being would trade the  _ world  _ for a chance to do that!

Silently, you’re in awe. And the Doctor could tell, too. You looked back down at your fingers before deciding to slide your hands within the front pockets of your jacket. The breeze has picked up quite a bit, after all.

“Amy’s lucky then.” You smile at him. “I’m also lucky, too. You saved my life back there;  _ thank you _ , Doctor.”

The Doctor waved his hand as if to brush it off, looking slightly embarrassed, but grateful all the same. He was content enough knowing there were no other creatures descending towards the earth from the outer corners of space and beyond. Still, he acknowledged your thanks with a grin.

He then took the time to analyze  _ you  _ as a person. Although your first impressions had been rushed, he found your onslaught of questions endearing; you wanted knowledge and had no qualms acquiring it. You were curious about the world around you, and a part of you wanted even more, but  _ something  _ held you back. The Doctor could sense your hesitation as you kept yourself grounded. Knowledge was power, but knowing  _ too much  _ could be an underlying fear of yours.

From the way you speak, the Doctor could tell you had no problem spilling out whatever was on your mind. Anything that occupied your thoughts, your words were unfiltered and honest. You were blunt, in a sense, but you also kept an open-mind during the wild ride that today was.

You were young and genuine, he decided.

“I went outside today just for a walk, you know, nothing crazy. Quit my job and decided to wander around the neighborhood for fun. Despite how terrified I was for my life, today has probably been the most  _ exhilarating  _ thing I’ve experienced in a long time.” You explained, trying not to ramble. You didn’t know why you were telling him this in the first place.

“I feel like anyone else would think I’m  _ nuts  _ for saying this, but I’m kinda thankful for that creature. I got to be in a  _ time machine _ , Doctor! Most humans around here can’t say that!” You were beaming at this point. Just the thought alone left you breathless, the whole ordeal feeling  _ out of this world _ (literally).

The Doctor hummed and stepped towards the open entrance of the TARDIS, pausing within the doorway. He slid an empty hand under his blazer, reaching for his shirt pocket, and pulled out a small, skinny contraption that caught your eye. It looked like a pen, but it was longer and metallic with a little green bulb at the end. The Doctor held it up as if to show it off, presenting it; he was capturing your focus on purpose.

“That looks like a fancy fountain pen, Doctor, what is that?” You asked with a small laugh. He faked a gasp before clicking his tongue, stepping backwards within the TARDIS. He waved the contraption once more before tossing it in his other hand.

“I’ll tell you this, (Y/n).” He begins. “Being a space-time tourist is much more exciting with a party of two. Or three when Miss Pond comes back!” Waving this little device once more, he points it to you.

“Take a trip or two with me and I’ll tell you  _ exactly  _ what this lovely little thing is.”

Baffled, you weren’t too sure if the Doctor was implying what you thought he was implying. His smile became a little stiff while his eyes were stuck on you, pupils glancing about your face, searching,  _ analyzing _ . He swallowed nothing, and then you could tell he was anticipating-  _ no-  _ maybe  _ hoping  _ for a positive response from you.

You  _ did  _ want to know what he was holding… 

The entire point of quitting your job (or getting fired, whichever sounds better) was to go out and  _ do something _ worthwhile, according to your ex-boss. You couldn’t walk around town every single day or waste away all of your free time holed up in your bedroom.

The Doctor even told you earlier: there was so much unexplored culture, civilizations, creatures, and all sorts of unexplainable things in the world.  _ So much _ to discover that earth could never offer in a hundred years. There were galaxies upon galaxies; planets and stars and all sorts of wonderful things to be seen. Things that no human would  _ ever  _ see…

\---

In the end, the Doctor didn’t need to hear a proper reply.

You gave a wild grin of excitement as you marched forward within the TARDIS, never looking back at the world you knew.

This is where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its here and done, guys! i think i'm gonna upload one chapter every two weeks; that way, i don't feel so rushed since i have work and home-stuff going on lately. the first three chapters definitely feel like a really long prologue (and i'm sorry if it really dragged it out ;; ), but i'm kind of happy it turned out that way. anyways, i'd love to hear your thoughts with this guys! thank you for reading :*

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of building, nothing too spicy yet. i want to keep this gender-neutral so everyone can read it and feel included, so if there are any specific pronouns i've accidentally written, please let me know! i'll update as soon as i can :* who would've thought, a doctor who fanfic at the end of 2020??? wack


End file.
